Auriana
Princess Auriana is a main character of LoliRock. She is the princess of Volta and one of the members of the LoliRock band. She became best friends with Iris and Talia after she and Talia chose Iris as the band vocalist. Auriana is boy-crazy, but her main crush appears to be Matt. Appearance |-|Civilian= Auriana has auburn hair, green eyes and tan skin. More Coming Soon... |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has orange-yellow hair. Her magic gem symbol is an orange crescent moon. Her crystal is located in her ring which is star-shaped. More Coming Soon... |-|Others= More Coming Soon... Personality Auriana is the airhead in the group. But when her friends, Iris and Talia, are in trouble they really can count on her for help. She is optimistic and bubbly, and her happiness is always shining bright. Series Season 1 In season 1, Auriana is first introduced when trying to find Iris. She was first seen in the episode To Find a Princess when they were doing auditions. More Coming soon... Season 2 Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities Coming soon... Curiosities *Age: 15 years *Height: 163 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Lives life to the fullest! *If I were a color, I would be orange. *If I were an animal, I would be a cute little monkey. *If I were a flower I would be a sunflower. *If I were a song, I would be "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. *If I were a book, I would be a love story like Romeo and Juliet. *If I were a season, I'd be the summer. *If I were a dessert, I would be a Peach Melba *If I had a motto, I would be "Carpe diem" *If I were a word, I would be Joy. *If I were a fictional character, I would be Fiona from Shrek. Transformation Sequences Trivia *It is revealed that Auriana has 32 sisters, as mentioned in the episode "Xeris". *During the visual development stage, Auriana's color scheme was the most debated by the character designers, Bertrand Todesco and Benedicte Ciaravino, who went through various combinations of purple, green and orange, before they ultimately decided on the all-orange color scheme. *In the episode, "The Birthday", Auriana says that she has a grandmother who is 243 years old. *Auriana is based off Ariana Grande, having the same ponytail, and similar name.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com/post/128547659393/bertrandtodesco-back-to-2011-the-creation-of **She also have a slight design reference to Leighton Meester. *A frequent error is where Auriana's true form has the same red eyebrows like in civilian form. Another error is also where her lipstick disappears. *Her magic crest bears the crescent moon as it's symbol. Her transformation ring has the shape of a star with a moon on it centre, though mostly her theme is the crescent moon. *In early development, Auriana was originally named Aurora. **Several of her designs include a violet/purple color scheme instead of yellow (one of them is light blue). *Auriana seems to love earth music festivals. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Volta Category:Auriana Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Allies Category:Ephedia Category:Major Characters